Escape to Dream land
by blazerules34
Summary: (DISCONTINUED. May redo someday)Soul, Maka, and the gang are sent to Dream Land for extra training. But what happens? Will Dream Land let them pass its challenges? And what's with the romance in the air?
1. Dream land?

**Authors Notes: Hi! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy! No, I do ****not**** own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

Maka's POV

"Soul, come on! Breakfast is ready! "I hollered in Soul's bedroom's general direction. "Aright! I'm coming! "He hollered back and appeared at the table just as I set the food down. We ate quickly, so that we wouldn't be late again. I put our plates in the sink, grabbed my coat, and hurried outside. Soul followed.

We ran down the streets, up the DWMA's stairs, and made it in the hallways. We sat down right as the bell rang. I grabbed my book and set it on the table. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid sat in our row. Proffesor Stein came in.

"Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, and Kid, you are to report to Lord Death's place. Now."He said and we all looked at each other. What did we do wrong now? we hurried out of the room to go where Lord Death usally is. We found him there.

"Ah, there you guys are! Come, come sit down and have some tea! "Lord Death said, pointing to the little table there, and we all sat down. P-Please, sir, what do you need us for? "I asked quietly. "You just wanna cut to the point, don't you Maka? You're a lot like you're mother, if you don't mind me saying so. "Lord Death sighed. "N-no not at all sir. "I blushed and looked down. God, I sound like Crona!

"So, I wanted to give you guys another training lesson. "Lord Death said. "Where at? "Tsubaki asked. "Well, you guys won't believe this place exists, but Dream land. "Lord Death said, sounding like a five-year-old. There was silence.

"HA! Like that exists Lord Death! I would've known! Because, I, I have treascen- "Blackstar stopped, for there was a huge encyclopdia on hi head, even though he was sitting far, far, away. "Just listen. "I sighed. "Where do all there god damn books come from? "Blackstar hissed and fainted. "Thats what I always wonder. "Soul grumbled. I laughed and Liz snickered.

"Anyway, how do we get to...Dream land? "Kid asked. "Through someone's dreams, of course. "Lord Death said matter-of-factly. "How is that even possible? "Soul asked. "Well, um...it's difficult to explain..."Lord Death started. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Yeah, I know, its short. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Voices and a Random Guys Dream?

**Authors Notes: Yeah, I know this is kinda childish, but I got this idea from a**_** dream**_**. Creepy, right? Enjoy!**

Soul and I were walking back to our house. I plugged in my mp3 and listened to'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace (I would of typed the lyrics, and I did, but then I hit a button and it deleted, so just search it.).

"Maka, what do you think of this "training" were doing in a few days? "Soul asked. "I don't really know..."I muttered. "and here I thought you knew everything. "Soul retorted, grinning. "I've changed. "I said quietly. "I know. We all have. I'm kinda glad you're not just a bookworm anymore. "Soul laughed. "Me too. "I grinned. "Say, where do all those books appear from? "Soul asked. "I have my ways. "I laughed then unlocked the door.

'I'm serious though. What if we can't get back from'Dream land' ?"Soul asked. "Don't worry. We will. And if we don't, we still have all of our friends. "I smiled, putting my hand on top of his. Soul nodded and grinned.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"I'm going to bed. Theres no homework, I already ate, and tommorow we are going to Dream land. " I said, and stretched. It had been two days since we knew about Dream land. 'I know. I'm going to bed too. "Soul yawned and walked to his bedroom. I changed and plopped onto my bed with a sigh.

_You know, Maka, you aren't alone. When you go to Dream land, I'll be with you. I'll give you advice for fighting, and relationships. I will _always_ be with you._

I shuddered. That voice...so familar, yet I can't remember who it is. I shuddered and grabbed a pillow. Theres something wrong with me. And I shuddered again and fell into a dark, dreamless, sleep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I woke up and got dressed. I hurried to the kitchen and started making eggs and bacon. Soul woke up as I finished, and we hurried to school after we ate. We, and when I say we I mean Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid, met at Lord Death's "experimenting" place, only to see a guy with a weird _thing _on his head. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Ah, glad you came! "Lord Death appeared, scaring me to death and making me jump. "Geez, what's with you...?"Soul asked. "I-I don't know..."I sighed. I chose not to tell my friends about that Voice I have.

_No need to worry, Maka. You'll make it into Dream land._

I shuddered again, clutching my head, and Lord Death stared at me. "Come walk with me, Maka. "He ordered. I shuddered and walked with him.

_Maka. He only wants to talk. Breathe._

"What is it, Lord Death? "I asked once we were out of earshot. "That Voice...it will help you...but don't let it control you...or you might say good-bye to you're life. "Lord Death...who _is_ my voice? 'I asked. "You have to find that out yourself, in Dream land. Now come. We need to hurry. "Lord Death ordered, and I couldn't help but shiver. "But, at times, it will cost you extreme pain. "Lord Death said. It's always me, isn't it?

"Thank you, sir. "I said, though I really didin't have anything to thank him for. I ran ahead and saw the lab room glowing, and Soul beckoning me forward. I ran and got enveloped in a bright, white, light. I hope I'm not dying.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

That thought came pretty close. As soon as I felt ground beneath my feet, someone _must_ of shoved an iron rod in my head. My head felt like it was being ripped and torn, and burned, and thrown into acid all at once. The times the pain to ten times worse. Thats the agony I was going through.

"Ah!"I yelped out and fell to the ground. "Maka! "Someone cried, and I yelled out in agony. Over everything, I could still hear the Voice.

_I'm sorry, Maka. It's the only way I could go with you. And you'll need me. I won't regret this._

The pain started to subside. I could think clearly._ Damn you Voice!_ "Maka, are you alright? "Soul asked. I struggled to kneel and managed to. My hands shook."I-I-I..."My voice shook as I hallucinated. Blood. So much...blood. All over my hands. No, I'm hallucinating! Damn it!

_Maka. Endure the pain. Endure the hallucinations._

over. The world...red. But not for long...I'm me again. The world is colorful again.

"I'm alright...now. "I said and forced my eyes open.


	3. Dream land and it's scenery

**Authors Notes: This story is finally starting to get interesting! I mean, really! Who is Maka's voice? Try and guess!**

I decided to try and sit up. That was a bad move. I fell back down and just lyed there. I opened my my eyes and saw a pink sky. That's when I decided to release all my pain and anger in four words.

"Damn it to hell! Ow!"I yelped. Oops, make that five. I finally could see clearly. The first thing that greeted me were the sight of six concerned and a tiny bit amused faces. Maybe concerned is the wrong word for it. It seems to be a bit of an understatement.

"Maka! Are you alright?"Kid asked. "Dammit no."I said and succesfully managed to sit up. "What happened?"Soul asked anxiously. "Well besides the fact that I think someone tried to shove an iron rod through my head and succeded, I have no idea. "I said, some-what truthfully. I got the feeling Soul knew I was lying.

_All in good time, Maka. All in good time. You'll be able to tell them soon._

Yeah, well, Damn you Voice! I cougghed, and decided to try and stand. _If you make me look any weaker, I'm going to find you in my head and kill you!_ I thought angrily.

_That's an empty threat, Maka. You can_

_t find me, at least not right now._

"So...are we going to make camp or something or are you just going to gawk at me?"I asked innocently. Then I started getting a good look around. The trees had stripes and kinda had feathery leaves that were one solid color on one tree, and polka-dotted on the next. The sky was pink, like I said earilier, but now it was turning a purpleish-black. Night. This was one weird peice of land!

"Maka...you know we aren't going to drop this until you answer us, right? "Soul asked caustiously. "I know. And I won't tell you till I can. "I said back feircly. "Maka, why can't you tell us ow? "Kid asked. "I don't know! I can't form thewords! whenever I try, my mouth locks up! I've been trying to for the past few days!"I yelled exasperated. I stalked away, and sat under a tree.

_Well, Maka, if you survive the the third round, i'll let you tell them. Go tell them that._

"I'll tell you if we survive the third round. "I said as I came back. "Alriight, now let's set up camp! "Tsubaki cheered. About a half an hour later we had one tent for the girls, and one tent for the boys. The sleeping bag was snug and warm, but before I drifted to sleep, I heard the Voice again.

_Maka, the first challenge will begin tommorow. Warn the others._

So I drifted outside in my pajama's and saw everyone outside staring at me. There was a fire going and I sat at one end of a log that served as a bench. I knew everyone was watching me, and I sighed.

"The first challenge starts tommorow. If I saw a swarm of who knows whats, and no one is up, I will storm both tents. I'm warning you. Be ready. "I said and walked back in to the tent and glancing back. "I'm sorry. "I said and went to bed.

**This seemed like a good are to stop, so I did. Submit in you're reviews to guess who Maka's Voice is. I will tell who got it in the next chapter! promise!**


	4. Flaming Marhmellows!

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy! Oh, and when is someone going to submit their answer? R&R! Enjoy!**

Maka's POV

_Maka, wake up the others. The first challenge is halfway here._

"Yo, guys get up!"I said, putting on my usual outfit. "Do we have too? "Patti groaned. "Yes, the first challenge is on it's way. "I said as I unzipped the tent's door. "How do you know? "Liz grumbled, and I ignored her. "Yo, boys! Get up, get dressed, or I _will_ come in there with a pan of cold water! "I yelled into their tent, to the sound of groans. "Yep, that's what the girls said too. "I muttered, moving away to graba poptart.

_Maka, you __**should**__ at least tell Soul about me. So when you have you're next headach, he'll be ready. It's going to be worse then the second one._

Is that all you're going to tell me? And besides, you're the one who told me not to tell!

_Yep petty much. And I know, but Soul will believe you. He has a good-heart._

Yeah, whatever, you damn voice.

"Yo, Soul! Can I talk to you real quick?"I asked him, and he nodded. We went and sat by one of the dozens of tress, out of earshot.

"What is it? "Soul asked as I was planning my words. "Do you wanna go home? Is that it? "Soul asked angrily, and I was shocked. "No, you son of a bitch! I was going to tell you what the hell was wrong with me, but no! Never mind! "I yelled at him, and started to walk away, letting Soul be ashamed of himself.

"Wait, Maka don't go! "He whispered, grabbing my wrist, and spinning me around. "What? "I whispered to him, exasperated. "I'm sorry, Maka. I overreacted. Please tell me what the hell is wrong with you. "He pleaded lightly, and I sighed, coming back to sit down with him.

_Good girl._

Shut up! I thought torwards the voice, while saying, "I, um...haveavoicethat'sinmyheadandwon'tleave. "I finished quickly. "What?"Soul looked confused. "You know, before we came here, I was plauged with a Voice. Ii's in my head, and tells me what to do. "I said quielty, fearing he'd laugh at me. "Maka, why didn;t you tell me sooner? "Soul asked kindly (**A/N WTF?)**.

"The Voice wouldn't let me. You saw me stare at you a few times, with my mouth open, remember? "I asked and he nodded. "That's when I was trying to tell you. "I said, staring at him. "Oh. Does anyone else know? "Soul asked. "Besides you and Lord Death, no. "I shool my head misearably.

_Get ready, it's coming._

"C'mon Soul! The voice says it's coming! "I shouted to him, right as the wind picked up. Soul turned into his scythe form, and we joined the others."Anyone know what were up against? "Spul shouted, as a black _thing_ moved torwards I braced myself for the attack of...

Flaming Marshmellows?

**Alright, I finished! YAY ME! R&R Please!~**


	5. Kid gets attacked by a tree!

blazerules34: Here's for another chapter! Woo-hoo! !  
>_<p>Maka's POV<p>

Ok, seriously? Flaming Marshmellows? Weird. I was thinking about stepping on them, but then I saw Kid shoot them. Pre-kishin souls appeared. No way! There were about fifty about them, and I swung Soul in a deadly arc, cutting up about half of them. Oh yeah! Serves thiose fluffy things right. But, they look delicous.

'No Maka! I refuse to let you eat the flaming things! My voice said.

'Yeah, yeah.' I thought bitterly. "Come on, Maka! "Soul appeared. "Right..."I muttered and finished up the s'mores. Get it? Yeah...whatever. Suddenly, the song Ima Monster by Blood On The Dance Floor got stuck in me. Proabaly because of my voice.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,  
>4, 3, 2 1"<p>

I skipped the next part, mainly cause I'm a girl.

"Chop, chop, chop you up!  
>Ima monster (hahaha)"<p>

"Ok, I'm done. "I said calmly, and I was glad that no one recognized the song. For the moment. "Soul gave me the look, and I shrugged at him. 'Maka, you must leave this area before dawn tommorow, or the marshmellos will come back' Came the voice's voice. "Come on, guys. Lets pack up. "I called, but the tents had already disappeared. Well. Thats conveniant.

I grabbed a book out of my pack and started walking, and reading. "Maka, when you trip, I'm not catching you. "Soul told me. He was in front of me, and I delibretly tripped. Soul caught me. "Liar. "I smirked at him, and he smirked back. I put my book away and continued walking. Soul sighed and followed. Tsubaki and Liz were grinning at me, and I waved them off.

By miday, we had reached a clearing through the dense, weird, forest. I mean, the trees had polka dots, stripes, and random colors that shouldn't be on a tree. They so far had perfect symmetry, but when we reached the clearing, disaster struck.

"Those trees! Their leaves aren't symmetrical! "Kid shouted, going up and pounding on it's trunk. "It's garbage! All of them are! "He closed his arms and kept pounding on the trees. "Oh great..."Liz muttered, and Patti started laughing. I noticed the trees were...moving? Uh oh...

"Kid! Get out of there! "I yelled at him, but it was to late. The tree had grabbed Kid. "Oh great, angry mutant trees..."Soul muttered as he turned into his weapon form. I charged the tree, and it swatted at me. I was swatted at by a tree. Wow, that sounds weird. I slashed at its limbs, and evil tree go bye-bye. I dragged Kid away before the trees hit him again.

"Next time I have to save you from a tree, I'm going to tell everyone you got beat up by a tree. "I told him. "Well, with Black*star, it'll be out when we get out of here. "Tsubaki smiled sadly. "Still..."I muttered.

We settled on a clearing that had a creek, and symmetrical trees. Every once in a while, I would catch Kid looking over his shoulder. Looking for trees. Whatever. The tents magically appeared, and I assumed the second challenge would come in the morning. The voice hadn't spoke uo, unless it was to laugh at Kid.

We had hamburbers and s'mores for dinner, then I warned the others about the second challenge. "How do you know, Maka? "Kid asked. "I just do. "My voice's voice said. Everyone look at me. "What? "My voice asked. "M-Maka, thats not your voice..."Liz stuttered. "Whatever, I'n going to go read. "I said, and did so. But all the while, I caught SOul staring at me.

He must be worried about me.

blazerules34: Heh heh...Kid got attacked by a tree...and I've wanted to put that 'If you trip, I won't catch you' scene in there forever. YAY ME!  
>Soul: ...Oh yeah, this is a SoMa...*blushes*<br>Maka: *blushes* Whatever...  
>blazerules: Ooh, drama! And Maka, you sound like you do in the story! <p>


	6. 2nd Challenge

Blazerules34: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have the science fair _and_ a history fair. Gosh! I mean, why? Well, enough about me rambling. To the story!

~Maka's POV~

I woke up the next morning, feeling like crap. Crap with a massive headache anyway. I sat up, yawned, stretched, and smacked my head to see if the pain would go away. It worked, actually. I decided that, instead of my usual short plaid skirt, white shirt and yellow vest, I would go for something different.

_That's the spirit, Maka!_ My voice cheered and my head and I sighed in annoyance. _Right, right. Change is always good._ I thought back sarcastically. I left my hair down, grabbed a black tank top, put it on, and put on some skinny jeans. Why, I don't know. I felt like being different today.

Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki had already dressed and gotten out, unaware of my new look. _So when is the second challenge due?_ I asked all sarcasm pushed aside. _In about a half an hour, so you have time to eat._ The voice said back. _I need a name for you…_I thought sourly. _How about Rena? _The voice asked, and my heart almost stopped. That's my mother's name (I'm not really sure what it is).

_Fine, Rena. _I mentally grumbled, and stormed outside. Gasps were heard. I looked up, my long straight hair a curtain in front of my face. "Is that Maka? "Kid asked in disbelief. I slammed a fruit I had found on the ground on his head. "Yep, that's definitely Maka. "He groaned, clutching his head. "Hmmm, I hope you think so. "I snarled at him.

"Why'd you dress differently? "Soul asked, staring at me. "Is this a bad thing? "I asked, staring back. "No, it's just…different. "Soul replied. "That's the point, Soul. You _so_ lost cool points on that. "I snorted a chuckle. "What? "Soul asked, then started to grumble about something. "And Maka gained lots. "Patti cheered.

I rolled my eyes, and Tsubaki and I started to make a quick breakfast of eggs and some toast that magically appeared, literally.

I clutched Soul in my hands, sliding my feet apart. Soul's face appeared on the scythe's glass, staring at me with an unreadable expression. I squinted into the sun, watching a dust cloud come towards us. "You ready? "I asked Soul, my voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, but I wonder what it's going to be this time…"Soul trailed off, and suddenly the dust cloud cleared. My jaw dropped. As did Kid's. Black Star didn't really care. Rocks. _Flying_ rocks. I mean, a total 'WTF' moment here! I sighed, and swung Soul at the first row. They died and pre-kishin eggs became clear.

"Somebody shoot me. "I muttered, and Soul laughed. "I could arrange that. "Kid said dryly. "Shut up, and kill more rocks! Wow, that sounds strange even to me… "I muttered, and Kid laughed, and continued. Finally, Kid shot down the last rock and I crouched on the ground, exhausted.

"You guys all right? "I asked, and wiped sweat off of my forehead. "Yeah, but this is just getting weird. "Liz replied and sat down next to me. "Well, what did you expect, regular things we normally fight? "I asked. "I know, but still…"Liz complained. "Hey, Maka you might want to check this out. "Soul said, bringing my attention to a dust cloud below us. "I'm gonna die! "I complained, and Soul mock-glared at me.

"Fine then. "I muttered and stood up. _You sound so lazy_ Rena complained in my head. _Shut up! _I told her, glaring mentally. The rocks came again, except this time they were carrying mini weapons. Little guns, swords, scythes, and spears. "Ok, excuse me, but this is a total 'WTF' moment. "I muttered, and I saw Kid shake his head in agreement.

We went to work hacking away at the mini evil rocks. We killed them all again, and started our trek south. Soul, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki turned back to human form and began walking.

It was hot out, and I was glad that I had my hair down to cool my shoulders. But soon enough, even Kid was sweating. He must have felt so unsymmetrical. _Oh, ha ha, that's so funny Maka. Just don't mention that to him _Rena said sarcastically in my head. I grimaced back at her.

"Ugh, I wish it would rain. "I complained, and Liz nodded her agreement. Suddenly the sky opened up. Rain fell and drenched us all. I laughed and threw my head back, enjoying how the rain cooled my face and body.

The rain eventually stopped, but the air was cool and clouds covered the sun. We stopped and made camp, getting ready for the challenge tomorrow. For some reason, I was very excited for the third challenge.

I was fidgeting with excitement for tomorrow. I felt like I should be _doing _something. So I fidgeted while we ate, drank, and chatted. Something landed on my left shoulder, and I glanced up. Souls hand was on my shoulder, and I don't know, but I _felt _something within me. Like a spark.

"Stop messing around Maka. It's so uncool. Why are you fidgeting so much? "Soul asked me, whispering slightly. I leaned forward, putting my chin on his shoulder so I could whisper to him (Ah, our first Soul/Maka moment!). "Because tomorrow I can finally tell everyone about my little head problem. "I muttered, and Rena giggled.

"Oh, well, that's nice. Can you try telling them now? It's so uncool to wait. "Soul replied and I tried forming the words to tell everyone. "No, they won't come out. I'm going to bed, so the night will go by faster. Night, Soul. "I whispered. "Good night Maka. Sleep well. "Soul answered and I got up. "Good night everyone! "I announced, and they said night back. I went to sleep awaiting sunrise.

Blazerules34: Yay, our first Soul and Maka moment! I'm soooooo happy!


	7. 3rd Challenge or Not?

**Blazerules34: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was busy, so yeah… to the story!**

~Maka's POV~

I woke up, this time with no big headache. _Hey Rena, when is the big challenge?_ I asked to no reply. I shrugged and got ready. Yesterday's change had provided to be inspirational, but today I was going to be normal- well, normal for me. Except this time I had my black coat on.

I got outside and no one could deny that I wasn't happy. I was bouncing with happiness. I made breakfast for everyone and still had lots of energy to spare. _M-Maka, there is no 3__rd__ challenge today. _Rena stuttered. _I'm sorry, but I will allow you to tell your friends, they seem like good people_ Rena's voice drifted away.

I sighed and continued to trudge up to the campfire where everyone else was. Liz kept giving me these looks, like she was trying to have a conversation with her eyes. It got annoying so I just started ignoring her. I grabbed my book and was about to open it when, sadly, Soul gave me a look. I understood that it was time.

"Hey everyone I have something I need to tell you. "I started looking at the ground. "Yes, what is it, Maka? "Tsubaki asked politely. "Oh, you and Soul are finally together! "Liz squealed and everyone looked at her. Soul and I both blushed. "Um, no…I have a-a an issue, if that's what I could call it. "I said my face returning to normal color a bit.

"Come on, Maka what's so important? Nothing, for nothing is as important as me! "Black Star shouted and my book lodged into his face. "_As I was saying,_ there's a, um, voice that's in my head and won't go away. It gives me advice and _she's_ the reason I was in pain when I got here. "I finished and everyone just looked at me.

"Who would have known Maka of all people would go crazy first. "Kid said dryly and I looked at him, stunned. They didn't believe me! _"Alright, enough is enough. I am going to tell all of you a little story! Maka isn't lying, the end! I'm her voice, Rena! "_Rena said through my mouth.

Everyone gaped at me, except for Soul who sat next to me as support. "Soul, buddy, did you know this? "Black Star asked. "Yeah she told a few days ago. Rena didn't let her tell you until now. "Soul shrugged. "Yes, and about that, there is no 3rd challenge today. Rena told me, "I explained.

"Well, I suggest we should keep moving then! Charge! "Patti cheered, and both she and Black Star started running to the trail. I sighed and shook my head, reached down and grabbed my book, and started walking.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Kid. "I told him with narrowed eyes as he inched towards one of the asymmetrical trees again. "But _Maka_ those garbage trees deserve to die! I can't even look at them! "Kid cried and fell on the ground. I sighed and nodded at Liz, who walked over to the boy on the ground and comforted him. He has issues.

Soul fell back beside me, and we put a little distance between us and the others. "So, how's the little voice today? "He asked me, sounding slightly sarcastic. "Well, besides that outburst in which she yelled at everyone, nothing. "I shrugged. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "But here's the weird thing; she sounds _so_ familiar! I didn't even notice it till earlier, "I admitted.

"You know, she sounded a bit familiar to me too. "Soul agreed with me. "I think your just agreeing with me because you think I'm insane. "I muttered at him. "Hey, a cool guy wouldn't agree with someone unless they did agree with them! "He argued, and I laughed. "Well, that depends on if your cool or not! "I teased. "Well, I must inform you that my cool points are about 510! "He grinned his shark tooth grin at me.

"You actually keep track? "I snorted at him. "Yep, "He replied. "Hey where did everyone go? "I asked, for everyone had disappeared around a corner. "Something's not right, "Soul agreed. It was really quiet, with no breeze. I froze. _Rena, I thought you said there was no 3__rd__ challenge! _I yelled in my head. _I didn't know!_ She shouted back.

"Scythe form, Soul, "I whispered, and he did so. The naked top of his body showed up the scythe. "Think it's those mutant tree's again? "I whispered at him, half-joking. "I hope not, that was really awkward. "Soul replied. A figure appeared on the street, half in shadow. It was a round body, looking kind of fat.

"Is that…Mosquito? "I asked, horrified. It was indeed, down to the long nose and everything. "Not again… "I whispered. Seeing him brought up memories or Crona almost dying and because of that, me going insane because of the black blood. Mosquito's beady eyes stared back at me.

He didn't even speak; he charged. But in the middle of his leap, he turned into a flying snake. Screaming, I leaped back from the snake's fangs. It could only be Medusa. _Your worst nightmare._ Rena whispered, but I barely heard it. The snake morphed into Medusa, and I felt like I would lose myself all over again.

"Maka, how nice to see you again, "She smiled at me, but I held my ground. I leapt at her, screaming gibberish but not caring. Even though I never showed it, it had taken me months to forget. How she killed her own son. Or at least, tried too. The memories made me unfocused, and Medusa attacked. She almost hit me, but I dodged and jumped back.

"You bitch, "I snarled at her. "Miss me? "She asked cockily. Screaming in rage I again leapt at her, swinging Soul toward her head. She flashed away, which made me miss. "Too slow, as always. "Medusa taunted. "You couldn't even save your weapon if you learned to use him right! "She sneered at me. I didn't move for a second, panting. "Maka, don't let her get to you. "Soul said.

"Are you ready? "I asked him, and he said yes. "Soul Resonation! "We both screamed out. "Witch Hunter! "I yelled as well, and Soul transformed into a more deadly version of himself. "Let's do this, bitch. "I yelled, and lunged at her. She didn't even move, and Soul hit her in the stomach. But searing pain hit me instead.

"My job was to take you out with me, girl. I hope you enjoy hell, "She smiled and faded into shadows. _The 3__rd__ challenge was to face your biggest fear. And survive, _Rena explained. _Who knows if I will?_ I replied. I looked down at my stomach. A dagger with jagged edges was sticking out, all the way to the tip.

"Oh, God, Maka, "Soul whispered and turned back. I fell on the ground as my blood dripped around. "Kid! Black Star! Someone, "He whispered at the end. "It's too late, "I told him, blackness at the edges of my vision. "No, "He muttered. "No! I won't let this happen! "He was yelling again.

I tugged on his arm and he immediately stopped. He leaned down closer to my face, and I did something we both would remember for eternity. I took his hand, and held it. "I'll miss you, Soul. "I said.

He said something I couldn't quite catch, for I was fading from reality. Fading into the dark, peacefulness only the dying are allowed into.

**Blazerules34: Wow, I bet **_**no one**_** was expecting that! It wasn't even part of my plan, till now. So, what will happen? Will Maka survive? What did Soul say to her? We'll find out in the next chapter. Wow I sound like an announcer for some television show.**


	8. Just Survive

**Blazerules34: Well, I figured I'd update this as soon as I went back to McDonalds, so no one can stalk me and kill me, because of that cliffhanger! Yeesh, its part of the story! Oh well. I'm pretty sure you all enjoyed it up to the end anyways. **

**~Normal POV~**

Soul watched, helpless, as Maka closed her eyes for what seemed to be the final time. He didn't even know if she had heard what he said. He kissed her forehead, and the tears came. "God dammit! This is my entire fault! "Soul cried out. He banged his fist on the ground, over and over again. The ground didn't like that and hardened, so his hand was now bleeding.

"Soul! Where are you? "Black Star shouted a little ways away. Soul didn't respond. He was too upset to do so. Soul closed his eyes, and sank all the way to the ground, wanting to never open his eyes again. A pale figure drifted out of Maka's body. "Soul, "It whispered. Soul shot up from the ground, eyes glaring at it. "Who are you? "He snarled.

The figure glanced down at Maka, and its form cleared. It was a she, and she looked a lot like Maka. "Don't tell me you're her spirit, "Soul groaned, tears in his eyes again. "No, I am Rena. But Rena is not my real name. "Rena whispered, and understanding lit Soul's eyes. "Kami, it's you. How? "He asked. Now he understood why she sounded so familiar.

"That's right, I am Kami. And I'm dead, "Kami looked sadly at her daughter. "Did she know? "Soul asked, sad he had to use the past term. "No, she doesn't. I was killed in a car accident, and she hasn't been told yet. As I died, I used an ancient spell to stay with her mind. As a voice, "Kami concluded. Soul jumped when Kami used the present terms.

"Is she alive? "Soul asked, and he knew he would lose it if Kami said no. "Yes, she's alive, but if you don't get help, she won't be for much longer. "Kami whispered gently. "Thank you, "Soul said gratefully. "I must go now. You may see me again. "Kami said and floated into Maka's body.

"Alright Maka, you're not dead, and you will _not_ die on me! "Soul muttered and lifted her body up. She'd always been light, but being half-dead made her lighter. "Black Star, where are you? I need help! "Soul yelled in to the forest. "Just follow my voice! "Black Star yelled back, and Soul started moving toward his voice. "Come on, Soul! "Kid yelled, close to Black Star's voice.

"Why isn't Maka yelling too? "Kid yelled, but Soul ignored him. He saw a break in the trees and ran through it, to where the others were. Liz screamed. "What happened to Maka? "She yelled. "She's alive, but we need to stop the blood. "Soul said, ignoring the question. Maka's stomach area was bleeding heavily, and Soul was covered in her blood. "I have bandages. "Kid said, seeming a bit calmer than Liz.

When they were done bandaging Maka, Kid turned to Soul. "What happened? "He asked. "We lost sight of you guys, and Maka sensed something was wrong, so she made me turn into scythe-mode. And then, Mosquito appeared and leaped at us. But mid-air, he turned into Medusa. "Soul said. "I wonder what this means? "Liz asked, looking towards the sky. "As Medusa died, she stabbed Maka and said something like 'I was only meant to take you out with me' or something like that. "Soul added.

"This means that Maka was targeted by her worse fear, "Patti said, sounding very unlike herself. "U-um, how do you know, Patti? "Liz asked, sounding a little nervous. But Patti didn't answer, and gave a mad laugh. "Well, it is actually kind of logical. "Soul said after glancing at Patti. "How so? "Kid asked. "After Medusa was 'killed' the first time, Maka was fine. But after the second, she had nightmares. Nightmares in which Medusa was coming back from the dead again. "Soul finished.

"Well, I guess the 3rd challenge was meant for Maka and Maka only. "Kid said, still frowning. "Soul, there's a stream nearby, and you can wash all of the…blood off. "Tsubaki spoke up, and Soul nodded. He figured that as one of Maka's closest friends she would like to spend some time alone with her friend. And, well, in the last year she had taken medical classes.

Soul washed off, wished for a towel, and sat near the stream for a bit. _You better not die on me, Maka_. Soul thought. He loved her, after all.

**Blazerules34: So yeah, here's this chapter. It may be a little overdue….. Sorry bout' that!**


	9. Taken

**Blazerules34: Well. This is **_**way**_** overdue. Sorry about that… To the story!**

As Soul went to wash off, Tsubaki knelt next to Maka, and took her pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. Maka couched, and blood came up. Tsubaki went white.

Whatever Medusa had stabbed Maka with had punctured her lung. Or lungs.

Tsubaki cursed some very interesting words. She sat up, panic in her eyes. "Guys! I'm losing her! She has a punctured lung! "She yelped, and Liz ran over, followed by Patty and Kid, while Black Star went to find Soul.

Maka coughed up more blood, her eyes opening as her body was wracked in couches. Blood was on the corner of her mouth, and flew out, so they all leaned back. "Help… Me… "Maka croaked. "Maka, don't talk! "Tsubaki said, and she imagined what would happen if Maka died.

It would kill them all, at least mentally.

Maka, who nodded slightly, coughed again. More blood. "What happened? "Soul yelled, as he ran over only pants on. He saw Maka's blood all over Maka, and looked at Tsubaki, demanding answers.

"I-I-I… "Tsubaki was crying now. Medical classes were useless here. "M-M-Medusa must have punctured a l-l-l-lung… "Tsubaki wailed. And then it came to her.

Dreamland… Maybe if they all wished it, Maka would stop dying? "Guys! Wish that Maka would heal, at least mostly! "Tsubaki commanded. The others looked unsure, but closed their eyes,

Maka was breathing slowly, and wetly. She was drowning in her own blood. With a gurgled cry, her breathing slowed even more… And stopped. Maka's body lifted as she gasped, drawing in her last breath.

No one said a word, still wishing. After about a minute, Soul had been about to give up. A cough sounded, and Soul jerked his eyes open, and looked down. Maka's chest was moving up and down, clearly alive.

"Oh thank Shinigami, "Soul said, relieved. Tsubaki took her friends pulse; it was steady, not exactly strong, but not weak either. Her lips were curled up in a smile, and she was asleep.

Tsubaki sighed in relief. "Kid, go get me a wet washcloth so I can wash off her blood, "Tsubaki ordered, and Kid ran off. He came back a few minutes later, a soaked piece of cloth in his hand. He handed it to Tsubaki wordlessly. She patted Maka's face gently, and her eyelids fluttered.

"She'll be fine. The lung is healed, "Tsubaki whispered. "I've never seen anyone almost die before, "Patty said. "Patty! "Liz said sharply, eyes narrowed. "What? It's true! "Patty said defensively.

"Guys, I'll watch her. Tsubaki, if anything… Happens, I'll call for you. "Soul said, and she nodded at him. She understood, of course. Everyone left, and Soul took Maka's hand. It was cold, and a second later, Tsubaki appeared with a sleeping bag, and helped Soul put Maka in it.

As soon as she left, Soul said what he said to her earlier. "My fault, my fault, my own most grievous fault, "He whispered, kissed Maka's hand, and laid beside her on the sleeping bag, awaiting morning and what came with it.

A scream woke him up the next morning. "Soul! Get Maka! Run! "It was Kid, and Soul got up, dragging Maka with him. Kid was holding two shotguns, and Black Star was crouched beside him, Tsubaki in his hands.

He saw what they were looking at instantly. A sea of gray, see-through bodies. A lot of them too. They were ghostly warriors, and Soul wished Kami was in his head, so she could have warned him.

"Must be the fourth challenge! "Soul yelled. "No, it's a friendly parade of ghosts come to welcome us! "Liz yelled, and Soul almost rolled his eyes. Almost. The warriors descended on them and Soul turned his arm into a scythe blade, slicing through them, and listening to the screams of them as they sizzled and burned.

Soul was slashing at a ghost when it happened. A huge ghost came out of nowhere, and as another ghost wailed, _picked Maka up and ran_.

"MAKA!" Soul roared, and destroyed the ghosts surrounding him. Black Star cursed, and cut a path. They all hacked at the warriors, Kid shooting them.

Finally, they were gone.

But so was Maka.

**Blazerules34: Well. I didn't plan this. It kind of planned itself… Bye! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Reality is Worse

**Blazerules34: Hi! Another random chapter of Escape to Dreamland! What do I do in my life anymore…? Well, erm, to the story! I guess…**

The others were about to give up and make camp. Soul wasn't, though. It was his fault, or that's what he thought. That was how he got in battle; he felt so elated, so happy it made him drunk. And he should have been taking Maka, far, far away. Now only his soul connection to her let him know she was alive. And that might not last, anyway.

He sighed as Tsubaki approached him. Only she, the kindest, would talk to him. He didn't want to hear the pity in anyone else's voice, only Tsubaki's. As Tsubaki walked toward him, he saw how upset she clearly was.

"We have all agreed that we need to go after Maka-chan right away." There was no pity in her voice. Only cold determination. The tone in her voice alerted him, like a freezing bucket of water being thrown into his face. But Tsubaki wasn't done yet.

"But we're all exhausted. We need to stop. We're making camp now." She nodded at him and turned back to the others to help, and to let Soul digest that information. He didn't want to stop.

He wanted to chase after his meister until he found her, even if it killed him. Even though they had their fights, they were the best of friends. Sure, they got irritated with each other all the time, but they both knew in their hearts, their souls that they would always be there for each other. That's what it means to have a soul connection.

And that's why Soul knew he couldn't stop. He followed Tsubaki back to where the others had stopped. They appeared to be waiting for him to say something. Soul cleared his throat.

"I'm going to keep at it, guys. I'll see you later." And with that, Soul started walking towards the looming mountains in the distance. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked.

"May the giraffe's go with you!" Patty yelled after him. Soul sighed. She ruined his cool moment. Then Soul remembered what he was doing and started running. The others began yelling words of encouragement after him, even Black Star.

He stopped after he had run about a mile. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees, panting. He felt _so_ out of shape. If Maka had been there, she would have teased him playfully to keep him running. And he would have chased after her, just to prove to her that he was way cooler than she was.

Maka. The whole reason he was running. Still trying to catch his breath, Soul looked at the mountains that looked incredibly far away. But Soul knew they weren't that far. It just looked like it because of the hills.

Dreamland was screwing him over.

Soul kept running, keeping it at a jog. The mountains looked almost purple, and Soul wasn't surprised. This place was seriously fucked up. The tops of the mountains were capped in what seemed to be pure white snow, but it could have been whipped cream for all he cared.

He just needed to keep running. Once when he stopped to take a short break, he was beside a stream, so he dropped to his knees to take a drink. He cupped his hands in it, and lifted his hands to his face. Almost immediately he spat it out. Seltzer water.

"Really?!" he shouted into the sky. The water turned dark, and he tried it again. Grape Kool-Aid. Better than the seltzer water. He filled a canteen he had willed to appear, and kept going. And stopped when he saw the large pink-and-orange-striped giraffe in front of him.

He froze. His luck just seemed to be getting better and better. But the giraffe ignored him and, shaking his head, Soul continued on his way, hoping Patty would at least see it.

Eventually, Soul could run no longer. He collapsed to his knees, panting heavily, and fell onto his side, and passed out.

**Maka's POV**

Everything hurt, and by everything, I do mean _everything_. I haven't even been able to wake up. Something's keeping me from it, pulling me away from consciousness with whispers of no pain. But the whispers lie, there is always pain. I don't know what's happening. The only thing I can remember is Soul yelling my name as I was pulled away.

_I'm sorry, Maka, I truly am. But sometimes, reality is worse when you're awake._

**Blazerules34: ….Wow. I can't even speak anymore. Bye guys. Love you 3**


End file.
